Godzilla (BNW)
Godzilla '(ゴジラ ''Gojira) ''is a giant reptilian Daikaiju created by Studio Ghibli that first appeared in the film Godzilla: Brave New World. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of ''Gojira ''(ゴジラ), a combination of two Japanese words: ''gorira (ゴリラ) meaning "gorilla" and kujira (鯨 or クジラ) meaning "whale". Design Appearance Godzilla's design is a mixture of the Heisei Godzilla and the SokogekiGoji design. Godzilla's head has the cat-like design of the Heisei series as well as the stance and body-build but the spikes strongly resemble the coral-shaped plates from the 2001 design. He has prominently charcoal gray colored, grooved skin with a patch of brownish gray skin on his underside. Roar Godzilla's roar consists of his Millenium Roar but with the addition of various growls. Personality Godzilla's personality in the film is similar to his Final Wars incarnation though there is also a sense of parental instinct as one of the driving factors is his determination to find his missing child, Daihime. Origins Brave New World's'' '''Godzilla was awakened by the H-Bomb testings in the South Pacific. He was neutralized by the Oxygen Destroyer but would eventually regenerate over the years before reappearing in 1964. History [[Godzilla: Age of the Monsters|''Godzilla: Age of the Monsters]] In 1954, Godzilla was awakened by H-Bomb testings in the South Pacific. After first appearing on Odo Island, Godzilla traveled to Japan and laid waste to Tokyo on November 3rd of that year before seemingly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. However, he would later regenerate and grow more than double his size and appear in Saigon during the Vietnam War along with the second and third Kaiju, Anguirus and Rodan. Over the years, Godzilla and the other Kaiju would ravage human civilization before he came across a female of his kind named Rin. Also, over the years, the G-Cells from Godzilla would lead to the rise of new plant and animal life. ''Godzilla: Brave New World'' In the year 2954, Godzilla and Rin have mated and gave birth to a hatchling named Daihime. During a skirmish with the Earth Reclamation Force in their territory dubbed "The Kingdom", Godzilla and Rin effortlessly destroy the strike group deployed to their location only to discover their infant has disappeared with the belief humans have stolen her and they begin searching for her. They follow their daughter's scent back to Nara, a village centered in the remains of Old Tokyo, and, despite the best efforts by Mothra and Battra, the King and Queen of the Monsters reduce the village to rubble before following their daughter's scent to New Tokyo. During a massive battle between the eight-headed dragon, Orochi and a majority of the world's Kaiju, Godzilla and Rin arrive and are reunited with Daihime but are beset upon by the likes of King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, DesGhidorah, Monster X, Gigan, and Dagahra. After an intense battle which destroys half of the city, Godzilla and the other Kaiju are able to destroy Orochi. However, despite Orochi's death, Godzilla then turns his ire toward humanity until Daihime suddenly runs out and places herself between the humans and her parents, arms spread out and begging her father to stop fighting. Godzilla finally forgives mankind as he, Rin, and Daihime return to their home, Godzilla's war with humanity finally having come to an end. Abilities Amphibious Godzilla is able to survive both under and above water. He is also an incredibly adept swimmer. Atomic Ray Godzilla is able to loose a devastating blast of radioactive plasma from his mouth. He can also utilize a more powerful red variant called a Spiral Fire Ray. Nuclear Pulse Godzilla can loose a short range but still destructive burst of energy from his body should his Atomic Ray either get cut off or if he fights at close range. Durability Godzilla possesses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability thanks to his unique genetic composition. It was this regenerative ability which allowed him to survive the Oxygen Destroyer. However, the speed of the regeneration depends on the level of damage done to him as it took him ten years to fully regenerate. = Mutagenic Blood Godzilla's G-Cells possess mutagenic effects on plants and animals giving rise to new species. Intelligence Godzilla, along with Rin and Daihime, possesses almost human level intelligence as he is also capable of performing ambushes, using his spikes as camouflage to hide among the bizarre plant-life in his territory. Radiation Absorption Godzilla is able to absorb and metabolize radiation should there be no other sources of food in the area. This enabled him to survive a nuclear strike on him in 2039 in addition to his regenerative abilities. List of Appearances Films * Godzilla: Brave New World Books * Godzilla: Age of the Monsters Category:Godzilla: Brave New World: Kaiju